kirby home video day
by Kirby-AnimeMangaand Game Fan
Summary: kirby goes on a video safari
1. TAKE COVER!!!

Kirby Home Video Day  
  
  
Written by Kirby  
  
  
  
One day Kirby was at home playing gamecube when he looked out the window.  
What he saw was waddle Dee being chased by a Yoshi herd. Kirby went to his cell phone and called   
Waddle Dee. "Waddle Dee, I've got 2 questions, why are you being chased by Yoshi's and why are you   
running from them? They're wimps you know, right!"  
  
(at Waddle Dee's end)  
  
"I'm not running from them, I'M RUNNING WITH THEM. BOWSER LET OFF AN ATOMIC FART   
AND IT'S HEADED THIS WAY!"  
  
  
(At Kirby's end)  
  
"WELL YOU GATHER UP THE YOSHIS AND COME IN SIDE. I'LL BE IN THE BASEMENT!"  
  
  
(In the basement)  
  
"Yosh Yosh Yoshi Yosh" "Yooooooooshi" "YOSH YOSH YOSH (THE FARTS COMING I CAN   
SMELL IT!)" "SHUT UP AND GET DOWN" says Kirby.   
  
  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
Kirby and Co. come out of the basement only to find everything in Kirby's house except Kirby's gamecube   
and t.v. Destroyed. "He musta had burritos for lunch" said Waddle Dee. "Well I'm going out to do   
something "says Kirby and leaves the room." "I'm Glad I got that on tape" says Kirby to himself.  
  
If you are going to review please be nice cause this is my first fic 


	2. teletubbies

Chapter II:  
Teletubbies  
  
  
  
  
"Now, who should I drop in on now?" Kirby said while flying. "That's it. I'll drop in on bowser and give   
him a one and a two for wrecking my house. His dorky pal D.K. is probably with him.  
  
  
(At bowser's castle)  
  
  
"Aha. I hear noise from the top tower" says gooey. "Where'd you come from" "your backpack" "I don't   
HAVE a backpack" "oh". kick! "What did you do that for Kirby. Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"   
SPLAT!!! Kirby takes out a recorder. "Note to sell. Do not kick gooey if on 100-foot tall tower.   
Result…splatter"  
  
(At top tower)  
  
Kirby looks in to the window and he was right about one thing and that was that D.K. would be with   
bowser. The suprising thing was, they were wearing Teletubbies costumes and watching Teletubbies on t.v.   
"Oh I gotta get this on tape" said Kirby while he was getting out his camera. "Please don't fail me now dear   
old camera" Kirby said. "Woaaaaaaaaaah, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (kirby loses his balance and falls but flies   
away before meeting the same demise as gooey). 


	3. Diet Needed

Chapter III  
: Diet needed  
  
  
  
"Next stop, the plumber's place" says kirby. "I wonder embarrassing antics they have for me?"  
  
(At the plumber place)   
  
"Hmmm" "heya luigi it's time to check our weights" says mario, who is inside the house. "Lights, camera,   
action"says kirby who is outside the house looking in the window. "My weight is 120" says luigi who is   
inside the oh you get it right? "watch the master at work" says mario as he steps on the scale. "I got 320."   
"wow that is good considering you were 400 last week" "so that's how he puts the pack in his   
punch, well I'd better get going. After all so many embarrassments so little time" 


	4. Kick!

Chapter IV:  
Kick!  
  
"I've had a fun day so far but it's just about lunchtime. Where should I go? I know! I can pop in on D.K.'s   
stage and grab some bananas! Mmmmmmmmm. I love bananas."  
  
(D.K.'s stage)  
  
"Oh. Captain Falcon and Samus are having a battle. Lights, camera, action!" "Oh captain falcon you   
dropped your wallet in the water" says Samus. "oh man my wallet. Oh I think I see it" says C.F. "well let   
me help you get it" Kick! Splash! Splash!(Samus kicks C.F. he falls and brings Samus with him). "Oh well   
gotta go" kirby says and gets a banana on his way out. 


	5. MOM!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

MOM!!!!!!!  
Dedicated to: Moonflower (), Sailor Triforce (), Megaman4everr (), Pyremon Infernos ()  
  
  
Kirby was flying through the air (eating his banana) when he heard something coming up behind him. It   
was…A GIANT SPACESHIP!!! Kirby got hit and slid to the back of the ship to see… fox and falco   
wearing aprons and acting like moms!!! "the camera shall roll" says kirby, who is getting out his camera.   
"peepy, slippy time for dinner" says fox.  
  
(at dinner)  
  
"get your elbows off the table, don't do that, I just cleaned that, no funny faces at the table" says falco.   
"well time to go" says kirby and takes out his parachute and jumps off the ship. 


	6. J.C. Penny's 2-day sale

Chapter 6: J.C penny's 2-day sale   
  
  
Kirby is safely floating down, down, down and then... A GIANT SHOOTING STAR CRASHES   
THROUGH HIS PARACHUTE. Poof." Now, what are the chances of that?" Now Kirby is falling down,   
down, down..."AHHHHHHHHHHHH"...BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Kirby comes crashing through the   
ceiling of J.C. Penny's, which is having its annual 2-day sale.  
First Kirby falls through the second floor in the men's suits section. Then on the bottom floor he lands in a   
pile of men's hats. He comes out of the pile looking like an official Video grapher. He gets out his camera   
and starts looking around, disguised as a pile of clothes. As he was looking around he saw the princesses of   
2 famous kingdoms. Princess peach from the mushroom kingdom and princess Zelda from the land of   
hyrule. "I swore to myself when I was younger that I would never wear pants, just dresses. But my dad says   
I need to get a decent pair of pants to WEAR" says peach. "Mine too" says Zelda. "Well, gotta go!" Kirby   
says and walks off (he keeps the hat)."Hmmmmmmm....I need some new film. Oooo, shiny film! "Snatch!   
Swissshhhhhhh (Kirby grabs the film and runs for dear life! Kirby takes out his star phone." BEEP BEEP   
BOOP BEEP BEEP." A star comes and Kirby is up, up, and away!!! "Hi gooey, how are you?" says Kirby   
standing next to the stretcher. "I'm ok. Just give me a week to put myself back together" says gooey. "Why   
a whole week? You're just a little blue ball of goo." mutters Kirby under his breath 


	7. Tomatoes Are Kirby's favorite

Chapter 7:  
Tomatoes are Kirby's Favorite  
  
"...I'm hungry. Lets go to Tops to get some grub." Kirby thought as he was walking away from the hospital   
(with his hat). "Let's see... how about some tomatoes. He walks over to the tomatoes and gets 6 tomatoes.   
"PIKAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Kirby falls into the tomatos. "PIKACHU!!." (From under the pile of tomatoes,   
Kirby is taping everything.)"Pichu!!" As Kirby had never noticed, his hat was made to look like a tomato.   
He took it off and looked at it then he started digging. He dug and dug and dug. Then he reached outside   
and ran away. (Along with his hat.) 


	8. Time Away From Everything

Chapter 8: time away from everything  
  
  
  
While kirby was digging his way through the ground (the shop he was in didn't have a floor, just dirt) he   
had found a chunk of pure Platina (Those of you who have played Monster Rancher 2 know what it is, but   
of those of you who don't here it is! Platina is a chunk of silver colored metal that's worth more than gold).   
When he found his way out of the ground he made it to the market and sold it for 1,999,865. He then   
decided that he would use it on food, supplies and film. While he left the shopping mall (with his new   
backpack in honor of gooey) he saw Mewtwo and Ganondorf arguing. He ducked into a bush and took out   
his camera. "I want Tofu!" said Mewtwo. "Just because you're a stupid psycic kitty cat (sorry if I offended   
any pokemon fans. I even like pokemon. I just think those words fit) dosen't mean you get to make all the   
decisions! I want MEXICAN !" said Ganondorf. "Only sissies say kitty cat. I want tofu!" Then   
kirby was gone. He didn't want to break his eardrum. 


	9. McDonalds!

K: I'm hungry! I'm going to go to McDonalds! What should i get? POOF(kirby walks into the wall of McDonalds) OUCH! (looks in window to see marth and Roy arguing.)  
  
R: i knew we should've gotten a different job! there's not a single customer in...  
  
Gooey: Hi! I want a double cheese burger with chicken nuggets!  
  
M: ok, that will take you up to a cost of...  
  
R: would you like a drink with that?  
  
G:sure  
  
M: that costs...  
  
R: What about a taco?  
  
G: fine! just ring it up  
  
M: that costs $5.69  
  
K: another tape session! I might become a videographer!  
  
  
  
there are more scenes that will be shown DURING the movie 


End file.
